


Vertigo

by strange_star789



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: :P, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dream Smp, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, WE ALL SUFFER, but it's still slowburn, do i need more tags?, dream team, i will actually love you forever if you read, my fish cant read, no sad endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_star789/pseuds/strange_star789
Summary: Dream was very good at pretending. Like- extremely good at acting.Not in a stage way or anything, Dream was able to pretend that everything was going well very easily. He managed to fool the entire SMP, actually.But he wasn’t enjoying Minecraft. The game was fine, as always, but having to talk with a whole group of people and act normal- act like Dream- that wasn’t fun.Honestly, he should consider himself lucky to be earning this much money while hanging out with his friends, but it was getting difficult. Especially with George.---When George agrees to fly to Miami, Dream panics. But so does George, especially as he struggles to hide his extreme fear of heights. As Dream and George get closer, they both start to realize they have feelings, but neither are ready to accept it. The struggle is real.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Fake Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Let me explain some of this: This is my first fan fiction so it might not be very good.  
> I also don't play Minecraft often and don't keep up with all the streams/vids strictly well, so some references may be messed up. For helping with that, thanks to @Talentushi for his vast knowledge of Minecraft and MCYT, and drawing the Wattpad cover. :)  
> I also want to credit @sedatedVentriloquist for the first part of this idea. They are going to help me write some of the chapters as well. :P 
> 
> Regarding the actual writing style: Perspectives switch every chapter. Chapter 1 is Dream. I was listening to In My Blood by Shawn Mendes while writing so if you want to try that feel free, I guess.  
> And as always- If either Dream or George say they are uncomfortable with this writing I will take it down immediately. That's all, so read:

Dream’s POV 

Dream was very good at pretending. Like- extremely good at acting. 

Not in a stage way or anything, Dream was able to pretend that everything was going well very easily. He managed to fool the entire SMP, actually. As far as they were concerned, he was having tons of fun playing Minecraft and had gotten over his girlfriend. That second part was actually true, he was over her. It had been long enough that it didn’t matter. 

But he wasn’t enjoying Minecraft. The game was fine, as always, but having to talk with a whole group of people and act normal- act like _Dream_ \- that wasn’t fun. It was actually really, really hard.

He should consider himself lucky to be earning this much money while hanging out with his friends, but it was getting difficult. Especially with George. 

They we’re best friends, but for some reason Dream was noticing him more and more nowadays. There wasn’t a logical explanation in his mind, but it was distracting. If Dream was watching his stream and his expression changed just slightly, Dream saw it. 

Dream’s popularity had gone up really quickly, and he didn’t have time for his mind to be doing this to him. He had to edit videos and plan for the SMP, but all he could think about was what George was doing, how he was doing, if he might be able to call him.

But Dream was really good at concealing these feelings, so maybe he could try to believe the lies he told. 

* * *

Dream was watching George’s stream as he played Bedwars. Sapnap and Karl were yelling, as always. Dream knew the stream would end soon because George hadn’t started a new round and was instead just talking and reading donations.

“Thank you again for all the dono’s everyone!” 

Both of them smiled, but no one saw Dream. Sometimes he wished people could see him. That he would show his face to someone. 

George, he wanted George to see him.

But he didn’t think he was ready to be that vulnerable, especially with these new, unnamed feelings.

“Okay! I have to go! Bye everyone!” The chat was filled with hearts and goodbye’s. 

“Bye stream!” 

The stream went quiet and the chat stilled. Dream speedily closed the window, leaving the memory of George’s smile in the back of his mind as he adjusted to the slightly darker light of his room.

It was March, and Miami was getting hotter. Dream usually didn’t mind the weather, he’d been living there for a long time. But he had started spending so much time alone in his room, laying in bed, sleeping at the wrong time and using the computer for longer periods of time than usual. It caused an uncomfortable heat that lingered in the air during the mornings. He couldn’t open a window because the humidity was, in Dreams opinion, more stifling than the sill hot air that filled his house. Despite this, Dream still went to lay on his bed, crumpling the sheets more than they already were. Even though he was the only one in the room, it still felt like an awkward silence.

Dream was thankful for the text he received when the familiar _ding_ broke the silent tension he created. He grumbled as he reached over and lifted the phone. Dream immediately sat up when he saw who had messaged him. 

**George:** Hi :P

_It’s just a text. Relax. He’s probably just bored or something._

**Dream:** Hi

Whats up?

**George:** Nothing.

hbu?

**Dream:** Yea same

**George:** Call?

Dream took a breath. _Just don’t be an idiot. This is fine. Completely normal._

“If you were bored, you shouldn’t have ended your stream so early.” Dream said, falling easily into his usual joking manner. 

“Yeah yeah.” George laughed, “You watched right?”

 _I always watch your streams._ “Yes. I think Karl might have lost his voice.”

“He’ll be fine.”

There was a pause. A long pause. There wasn’t a lot to say. Really, there was nothing to say, and they just sat there. Dream could hear George’s breathing, not hurried at all compared to his own. 

“So.” George cleared his throat.

“Umm yeah.”

“How have you been?” 

“Good.” Dream answered, unsure.

“Yeah.”

Another unpleasant silence ensued, and Dream laid back down again, as silently as possible.

“Are you in bed?” George asked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Why?” 

“Well for bothering you, I know-”

“You aren’t bothering me!” Dream cut in.

“Oh. Okay.”

So they both quieted again. It didn’t feel awkward anymore, just still and silent. Dream closed his eyes, letting himself find peace in the sound of George’s inhaling and exhaling. 

He must have fallen asleep, because he jumped up when George said his name, hitting his head on the headboard.

“Oof”

“Did you fall asleep?” George laughed.

“No…?” 

“That’s not very convincing.”

“Yeah, well.”

“Anyways, I’ve got to go.”

“Oh, alright. Bye.” Dream didn’t want to hang up, but-

“Bye!”

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. _I can’t do this anymore. Whatever these feelings are, I’ve got to get rid of them._ Dream laid back down and fell asleep again with that promise in his mind. 

* * *

A phone call from Sapnap woke him. 

“Dude! I was sleeping.” Dream grumbled.

“Join the stream!”

“What? Who?”

“Just come to my stream.”

“Fine, but why-”

Sapnap had hung up.

_Well I guess I’ll join._ Dream stood and turned on his computer, navigating to Discord to first join the call. He was greeted by yelling. Literally, Sapnap and George screaming at Techno for attacking Bad. He clicked onto Minecraft and joined Sapnap’s private server, only to find an intense battle between the two, George and Sapnap hitting Technoblade as he chased Bad. 

“What the fuck?” Dream said, confused.

“Langau- Ahh!” He turned to find Bad sprinting straight at him, Techno not very far behind.

“I’m on half a heart! I’m on half a heart!”

“Techno NOOOOO!” Sapnap screamed.

“Dream!” George yelled, and Dream found Bad’s items sprawled on the grass and Techno hitting his friend.

“Techno just started attacking them!” Sapnap tried explaining.

“BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD” Techno’s manic laughter rang through the voice call just as George yelled, “Nooo!!” before dying.

It was complete chaos, everyone trying to kill each other or at least make peace. Dream wasn’t sure what to do.

“Why are you killing everyone, dude?” Dream tried, hitting him a couple of times. 

“Because I can, you noob.” You could hear the sound of his keyboard as he attacked Dream.

“Hey! I didn’t do anything!” 

Techno took out a diamond sword and silently, slowly, turned to look at Dream’s avatar. Techno sprinted straight at Dream, sword in hand.

“No no no! You’re in creative?” Dream cried, running up a hill.

“It was a mistake! I take it back, everyone go back to survival, don't kill him!” Sapnap called, furiously clicking to change the settings, not very successfully.

“We’re coming for you Techno!” George shouted, running towards him with Bad trailing close behind.

“Shit!” Dream said as he died. He immediately respawned just as Bad caught up to Techno and reminded him yet again, “Language!”

Sapnap joined the two attackers and they finally managed to kill him.

_Technoblade was slain by Sapnap_

“Ban him! Ban him!” George called.

“What?!” Techno said and then when he got the notification, “WHYYYYYYYYY”

Sapnap started laughing, and Dream’s wheezing caused George to join in as the chat celebrated. Techno was still grumbling about being banned. 

* * *

When the stream had ended, George had called Dream again. They were laughing about what had happened with Technoblade only a few hours earlier. It was comfortable to be talking with him. It felt normal, and although everything was technically fine, it didn’t feel that way. But George felt real, and not a lot of things felt that way these days. It was nice, so he made an effort to enjoy it.

“So why did he start killing you guys in the first place?” Dream asked him in between laughs.

“Well Bad and I were complaining about being in Survival Mode because we wanted to build a house and we thought it was taking too long. Then Techno joined.”

“And he just started killing you guys?”

“Well, no. All three of us ganged up on Sapnap about Creative Mode and he asked Techno why it even mattered to him, because he wasn’t the one building. He just said he wanted to try something. None of us thought badly of it which… Was stupid.

“So Sapnap switched the world mode, and then Techno got really quiet. And before we knew it, our house was blowing up!” Dream was cracking up, but George kept telling his story.

“We were like ‘What the hell, man!’ And when Bad told us not to curse Techno just started killing him. He killed him like four times before you joined, the chat was going crazy.”

Dream was still laughing, enjoying George’s dramatic storytelling, his signature tea kettle wheezing filling the microphone. After the sound had died down to a couple chuckles, George spoke.

“I don’t see why that’s so funny! He ruined our house.” Dream laughed again at George’s serious tone.

“That’s because you’re just scared of everything.” Dream teased.

“I am not! I’m older than you.” Dream thought it was funny that George actually believed that was a good excuse. But he had one too.

“I am very much taller than you.”

“You could be lying! I don’t actually know what you look like.” George whined.

“You just have to trust me. I’m six foot two, and you are five foot eight. That’s a four inch difference.”

“But I can’t know for sure!”

“I’m not lying! You’re just trying to find excuses because you’re so much smaller than me.”

“Show me your face so I can make sure, then!” George said.

But the call went silent, Dream’s thoughts blowing up in his head. What would showing himself mean? _Nothing._ George was his best friend, everything would be fine. It wasn’t even that big a deal, really. But why did it feel like it was?

“Clay, sorry. I didn’t mean you had to do a face reveal. Forget it.”

“It’s ok. I mean, what if I did?”

“What?” George sounded surprised.

“Would you like to see my face?”

“I mean, of course. But it’s your choice, you don’t have to.” When Dream didn’t say anything, he kept talking, trying to lighten the mood again. “It would be cool to meet you, actually. You could visit me. I mean, Brighton is nice, it’s not great, but you know-”

“Then come down here, asshole!” Dream laughed slightly, purposely ignoring the weight of what he had just said.

“I- Umm…”

“What? Are you scared?” Dream tried again.

“No!” George said.

“Then come to Miami.” George was quiet, and Dream could tell this was a hard decision for him. A big step for both of them.

“Fine.” He said, defiantly. “I’ll visit you.” 


	2. Acrophobia and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George doesn't sleep and forces Dream to send him a link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> If you want to listen to the same song as me: it was Roadtrip. (Dream+PmBata) I think that the music I listen to really affects the mood of the chapter I write, so there you go.   
> Also, why is George's perspective so difficult for me? I don't even know... :) And yesterday's stream: I wanted to acknowledge this, so RIP Tommy. 
> 
> If either Dream or George say they are uncomfortable with this writing I will take it down immediately. Read:

George’s POV 

“Then come down here, asshole!” Dream said it jokingly, but George could tell that he still meant it. George realized that he had to react, somehow, otherwise it would be rude.

“I- Umm…” He almost smacked his forehead, cringing at his stupidity.

“What? Are you scared?” _Yes._

“No!” 

“Then come to Miami.” He wanted to. He really, truly, wanted to drive to the airport and fly to Florida right now. But- flying… Just thinking about airplanes made him dizzy. _Think about Dream. You would be going to see him._ George _did_ want to see Dream. Wanted him to be real, someone he could hang out with, someone he could actually hug and smile at. Not that smiling didn’t happen through the screen, but it was different.

“Fine.” He decided, still doubting. “I’ll visit you.”

George was happy. But he was scared. What was he going to do? _Fly to Miami and go to Dream’s house. Meet him. For real._

“Are you ok?” He heard Dream’s voice through the phone.

“Right. You’re still here.” George felt his face heat as Dream chuckled from George obliviousness. _Why do I blush so much around him?_

“I’m fine.”

“Good.” Dream didn’t say anything else, and George didn’t push him to. He must have been thinking about the weight of this decision as well, but George was sure that Dream’s thoughts weren't laced with the promise of acrophobia as his own. 

“So do we need to plan this out?” Dream asked.

“Is it alright if we wait? I still need to straighten out my thoughts.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” George sighed. 

Dream ended the call, and George shifted in hsi chair, trying to find a more comfortable position. He crossed his legs and dropped his face into his hands, trying to think of what to do. Despite how cliché it sounds, he opened his notes app and wrote all the things in his head, hoping it would help him figure out what to do.

\---

**Untitled Note**

I really want to visit Dream. Meeting him would be amazing, to see his face for the first time. And I am going to. I’m going to Miami.

But I’m scared of heights. And scared of Dream.

\---

_What? I’m definitely going crazy. I’m not scared of him._

\---

I’m not scared of Dream. I’m scared of what I might say around Dream. And how he would react.

\---

_This is too much like a diary… And it’s so embarrassing._

George violently tapped the backspace button until all the text was deleted, sighing. He didn’t know what to do with himself. His body begged for sleep, so he turned off his monitors and spun around to face his bed as the disappearance of the bright beam left his room in darkness, albeit the sun of the early morning that leaked through the edges of his thick curtains. He laid down, but his thoughts didn’t rest. He took a deep breath, pushing away the memory of the last airplane he was on. This wasn’t the time to bring up the image of flying more than 10,000 meters in the air. _Don’t think about that._

But when he forgets the heights, he remembers Dream. George has to make a decision about what to do with his emotions, and he makes a promise to himself as his attempt to do so.

_Whatever happens happens. He’s my best friend, and all this weird stuff going through my head means nothing to him, and it shouldn’t to me._

He couldn’t tell if these feelings meant something about him, if they were a bad thing. _He definitely isn’t struggling like I am. Nothing has changed for him._

But it had changed for George. He had started making an effort to make Dream smile, even if his face wasn’t visible. He started wanting to talk to him more. It was distracting when he tried to do something and heard Dream laugh. It was like a drug, and he couldn’t stop. No matter what, his thoughts looped, begging to hear Clay’s voice. George was unable to sleep, picturing what Clay actually looked like, how different he might sound when he talked in real life. It was honestly intoxicating.

But even still, George decided not to label anything, and instead he ignored it and pushed it deep, deep down. 

* * *

The next day was just like any other, but it felt gloomy. 

George woke with his alarm, still tired from staying up late. He wasn't planning on streaming today, and there wasn’t really anything to do, considering the almost eight hours he had spent on Twitch just yesterday. 

After feeding both of his pets, George returned to his room and sat down at his desk, exhaling heavily. He decided to spend the rest of the day by himself, ignoring the internet. By that he meant _not talking to the fans for a day. ‘One day just to myself.’_ But he quickly found that staying at home without talking to anyone wasn’t very interesting, and not fun in the slightest. It had gone from 8:00 AM to 5:00 PM and all George had done was lay in his bed and eat. His puppy was whining, wanting to go on yet another walk. So he did, grumbling as he grabbed his keys and the leash.

The cold wind hit him, and he inhaled, trying to clear his mind. It only brought more feelings to the surface.

 _What’s the point of visiting Dream if all it causes is anxiety?_ He wanted to cancel. Not like they had made any plans, but just the promise was enough that he couldn’t back down. Or could he? _I could tell him something came up, and I can’t come. But then we’d just postpone it… There’s no way to backtrack this time. I could tell him that I’m scared of heights and can’t go. That would technically be true. But then he would visit me instead…_ He groaned, frustrated at his inability to come up with an excuse.

But what if he accepted his choice and went? What if he ignored the woozy feeling he got when he was high up, and ignored all these emotions? 

_Hey, idiot. You swore not to remind yourself about those feelings._ Upon returning home and unstrapping his fidgety pup from her harness, George grabbed his phone and unlocked it. _Don’t think about it._ He tapped on the phone app and scrolled to find Dream’s name. _Don’t think._ George sucked in a breath-

George put the phone up to his ear, fingers shaking. The second ring was cut off, replaced by a huff of air from the other side.

“Dream. Let’s buy the tickets before I change my mind.” His voice was a bit shaky, and he took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

“George? Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” George hated how Dream could read the smallest stutters in his voice, but _guess that’s what happens when you spend endless hours on voice calls._ Dream didn’t speak, and George repeated himself again. “I’m fine.”

“Alright.” He didn’t sound convinced.

“Really, Dream, I’m ok. Let’s just- Get this over with.”

“If you don’t want to come, you can just say so, you know.” There was a pause, and George’s heart almost melted from the tenderness in Dream’s voice.

“No.” He was almost whispering. “I still want to visit you.” 

“Ok.”

George heard Dream shuffling around, and the typing of his keyboard on the computer.

“How soon do you want to come over?”

“Soon?” George asked, fumbling with the doorknob to his bedroom before flopping on his comfortable bed.

“I found a decent ticket in two weeks.”

“Ticket?” George mirrored again, and heard Dream stop his clicking around.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” George had nothing to say, and he felt so bad for it. “George, if you don’t want to come, I need you to tell me because we can’t buy tickets for nothing.”

“I want to visit.” 

“Then what’s wrong? Why did you call me in a rush like this?”

“Because I keep wanting to stop myself.”

“Geor-”

“I keep wanting to stop myself because I’m so freaked out, you know. You’re freaked out too, right? It’s just- Weird. I didn’t think-”

“It’s ok.” George stopped breathing at that. “I know it’s a big deal. For both of us. We- We’re best- We’re best friends.” George inhaled again at that word. Friends. _No feelings. No thinking._

“And we’ve never met.” He finished Dream’s sentence for him, earning a small pause.

“There is a flight at 2:10 PM on the 25th.”

“That’s in two weeks.” 

“Do you want it later?” George could already hear Dream typing in a new search.

“No, it’s just- in two weeks.”

“Yeah, it is.” Dream said it matter-of-factly, chuckling slightly. It felt like a big deal. George shook it off, reminding himself that their goal was to buy tickets, not get emotionally attached.

“So what time do I get there?”

“It will be 4:15 PM in Miami. So you might want to sleep on the plane.”

“Hmm. I’ll try.” George said, absentmindedly, focusing more on pushing away his own thoughts.

“So you’re buying this one?”

“I guess so. Send me the link.”

Almost instantly George heard the _ping_ of a new notification. He opened it on his computer, looking at the details of the flight. With all the money he got from Twitch, he knew he would be able to pay the $420.

“How much is that in Pounds?”

“About 303 with Economy Standard.” Dream sounded so eager, and George was jealous for it.

George put his information into the form and clicked the **Purchase** button. Even he had to admit that the rush he got from buying tickets couldn’t be matched, even if the fear of heights still crawled under his skin, always in the back of his mind. 

It asked for his credit card information, and George took out a blue card. He put the number in, a small smile creeping onto his face. _I’m going to visit Dream._

“How’s it going?” Dream asked.

“I’m about to finish buying.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” George felt absolutely absurd, both of them giddy with excitement. But his smile faded as he moved his mouse to hover over the yellow ‘ _Green?’_ button. 

_I’m about to buy a ticket to Miami. To visit Dream. I’m going to fly in an airplane for 10 full hours and there will be no way off. There will be no going back as soon as we get in the air._

“Is everything alright?” He heard through the speaker, remembering he was on the phone.

“Yeah.”

With that, he pressed down on the mouse, his left hand shaking slightly. He thought at that moment that his left hand had all the power, it was in charge of his future. He convinced himself that the click resulting from his middle finger was not something his brain had chosen to do. He told himself that the darkening of the **Pay Now** button wasn’t his own idea. But it was, and George realized as the page loaded to show his purchase was confirmed, and the weight of what he had just done settled deep in his bones, something that he wouldn’t be able to shake off for the coming weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Talentushi for his help writing again. Credits to @sedatedVentriloquist for the idea.  
> Constructive criticisms and compliments always appreciated :)
> 
> THANK U FOR READING, U MAKE MY DAY <3


	3. A/N - Taking a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the fake update!! I kinda hate myself for this... But I also didn't want to leave you all hanging.

I will not be posting Chapter 3 today, or this week. I will post it on Tuesday. (March 16)

I really haven't been feeling motivated at all, and I had no idea what to write. For your reference, this morning I woke up and had one paragraph written. I couldn't find any songs to make me feel like DNF or romance or anything, and I'm just kinda dead this week. I hope that you can still look forward to next week!

I appreciate all of your support and comments. See you soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked!! 
> 
> There was a lot of dialogue... Which is also a big part of how I write usually but I will try to add more details next time. Constructive criticisms and compliments always appreciated :)  
> I’m going to try to upload new chapters regularly (Tuesdays??) but who knows, bc I have school.
> 
> THANK U FOR READING :D


End file.
